Dinner Party Discussions
by Niknakz93
Summary: Th VD gang and a certain two Originals are stuck waiting for the dreaded dinner party to be over... but in the meantime, what will they talk about? You decide:D Contains lots of laughs, food fights and banter! Leave questions for them in reviews!
1. Let The Dinner Party Discussions Begin

**Dinner Party Discussions**

The young British girl walked around the table now, black cage heels clacking against the hard wooden floor as she set out the plates on the table, arranging the little name cards with a smirk.

It wouldn't be long now.

She sighed, pushing her long dark bronze hair from her equally chocolatey eyes and stood there, folding her arms for a moment, then turned and reached for a bottle of Baileys from the top of the cupboard, thankful she was so tall.

The doorbell went now, making her look up and at the door, walking over and opening it with a smile. "Hello there!"

Elena smiled nervously at the seventeen year old who almost never stopped grinning like a maniac. "Is this the right place?"

The girl nodded, then held out a hand which Elena took, smiling a little as the girl said. "Hi, I'm Nicola."

Elena nodded, then glanced behind her at the approaching footsteps as Stefan followed suit. "Thanks for waiting (!)" he chuckled, then took Nicola's hand. "Stefan, thank you for inviting us."

"No problem. Come in."

She nodded, then stepped aside, letting them walk in, closing the door and walked over to the table and Elena frowned. "There are more coming."

"Yes, a few more."

Elena shrugged it off now along with her jacket which Nicola hung up along with Stefans, then sat at the head of the table while the other pair found their own together near the bottom.

The doorbell went again now, and Nicola got up once more, heading to the door and opened it with a grin. "Damon Salvatore!"

He stood there with a frown on his face now. "You know me?"

"Duh, I always know the hot ones. Now get in and sit down before you end up chewing on someone as a starter."

The elder Salvatore was taken aback, but then stepped forwards into the house and froze at the sight of Elena and Stefan, walking over and said.

"Why the hell are you two here?"

Elena frowned, then said. "Complimentry meal?"

"Uh-huh..."

The whole room got even more confused when Caroline and Bonnie arrived, followed shortly after by Katherine, who froze at the sight of the others, then wondered whether she should leave or not, but even she gave in and sat down the opposite side of the table to the others, an eyebrow raised.

But if the others were pissed off about Katherine attending, they were about to get even more annoyed.

The doorbell rang again, and everyone automatically looked at the two spare seats, frowning.

Nicola walked over to the door and pulled it open, grinning. "Hello Elly!"

Damon raised an eyebrow 'Elly-?' but his frown soon froze as the Original walked through the door, then he snarled and said. "Who invited _that_!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, then thanked Nicola as she took his coat, showing him to his seat where he said to Damon, looking at the others. "I take it you were all invited too?"

There was silence, then Katherine said through clenched teeth. "Yes."

But now they all looked at the last name place, finding it blank, not seeing Nicolas little smirk as they all looked confused. But now the bell went once more and the chatter died down...

For good reason.

Nicola opened the door and found herself grinning. "Hello there Niklaus."

The Original inclined his head a little. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out. Do-"

_"Don't say it-!"_

"Come in."

Klaus smiled, then stepped inside, taking his coat off and smirked at the others. "Would you look at that. Never seen so many idiots in one place before." he took his seat at the opposite head of the table, smirking as Katherine shuffled away as much as she could, his brother glaring ahead, not meeting his gaze.

"Now-" he said, that widening grin on his face once more.

_"What can we talk about while waiting for dinner?"_

**And so! After my other Supernatural one, thought I'd give this a shot:D ask ANY of them a question about ANYTHING;D lets get this bitchfest sorted! You can have up to three questions each:D I'll update when we have some "gossip" x Nic**


	2. The Thousand Year Old Virgin?

The group were sat in silence, feeling totally and utterly foolish.

Well, until Klaus said to his brother. "So... still the "Thousand year old virgin" are we?"

Elijah almost choked on his glass of wine, then coughed and said in shock. "Excuse me-?"

The entire group was watching now as Klaus smirked slowly. "Come on! We're brothers... kinda." he shrugged at the end, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a swig. "Please say you got laid at least once."

"This is hardly dinner conversation." Elijah retorted back with a scowl, setting his glass down, but now Damon raised an eyebrow and asked. "You're not... are you-?"

The Original looked around the table at the intent stares, then scowled. "No! Of course not!"

Klaus smirked, setting the bottle down. "Phew, you were scaring me then."

Elijah grabbed his wine and downed it in one, hoping to forget this... moment.

But Klaus didn't stop there as he said to the group, raising a fork and jabbing it in no real direction. "Of course, I remember my first time."

Elena shook her head. "We really don't want to know."

"Nineteen years old, pair of naked little maids in the woods. Rawr."

Damon snorted. "Oh yeah? Sure they weren't sheep?"

Klaus turned now and frowned. "Sheep?"

"You heard me. Do you grab their hind legs and drag them back into your little cave? Baa!"

Stefan snorted with laughter into his wine now, trying to keep a straight face as the Original looked at him and smirked. "Oh? I bet you cry the whole time."

"Yeah! Well-!"

"Silly, stupid, stinking Salvatore!"

"Oh yeah? You freaking _dog!_"

_"Enough!"_

The bickering was bought to an end as the hostess, Nicola, walked back in with a new bottle of wine, then scoffed. "God! Look- if Elijahs a virgin-"

_"I am not-!"_

"If Klaus screws sheep... well, whatever turns him on. But-"

Damon scowled now, then scoffed. "Nicola? You sound like this dick 'Niklaus' like, what the hell is that name about anyway!"

Klaus scowled. "It's German!"

"It's that damn fish out of American Dad!"

"You calling me a goldfish Salvatore-?"

"Maybe I a- _Oww!_"

Klaus had thrown the fork in his hand at Damon catching him in the neck, making him swear and pull it out. "You-!" he snarled, then went to leap across the table, but Stefan grabbed him.

Damon now hissed. "Dick."

"And loving it!"

Nicola sighed, then said. "Starters are out in a moment. Please don't rip each others heads off, yeah?"

Klaus smiled sweetly at her. "Sure thing sweetheart. Just keeping the little boys at bay."

"Says the guy who takes hours doing his hair when he hardly has any."

The Originals hand went to his hair now, a scoff in his throat. "How dare you! My hair is lush- leave it alone."

Elijah spoke up now. "Well you did always take about an hour to sort your hair back in the pas-"

"It was longer then!"

"You let women curl it for you!"

"So?"

Damon lent forwards now at the new piece of information. "Chick."

"Say that again Salvatore, and you'll find something missing."

"What's wrong? Need some new bal-" but the Orignal had lept across the table, crashing into the younger vampire.

The dinner party had started with a crash alright.

**So! After some questions, viola:D come on people, lets get some more lined up for the next little chapter:D **


End file.
